Prank Victim
by superfangirl221
Summary: Kayleigh gets caught in the middle of an intense prank war between Khan and Kirk. Basically, just an excuse to include a Sherlock sheet reference in there somewhere. :P Part 4 of the Khan/Kayleigh series.


I apologise if this fic seems a bit strange and random. It's mainly just an excuse for references and imaginary eye candy. If you're a reader a fanfics, I think you know what I mean. Anyway, just enjoy.

I do not own Star Trek. All rights belong to their respected owners.

* * *

Kirk tiptoed silently along the bright corridor, taking extra care not to make even the tiniest sound. When he reached a corner, he slammed his back to the wall and being very careful, he took a cautious peek around the bend. Another corridor stretched away but this one had the door to the shower rooms and this was what Kirk was staring expectantly at.

'Captain, is this really necessary?' asked Spock, his tone sounding as logical as ever. Unlike Kirk, Spock had walked down and was now standing next to him, hands behind his back.

'Yes Spock.' hissed Kirk through gritted teeth, 'This is such a good comeback I thought up of, I don't want to miss it!' 'You are aware that you and Khan have taken part in this… Conflict for a long time.'

Kirk turned to face him. 'Look Spock, what Khan did to me a few days ago was so embarrassing… Everyone laughed at me but now he has to be humiliated back for my own good. I have to do this Spock…'

Spock only knew too well about Khan's huge prank on Kirk. On his face was no expression but inside, he was in hysterical laughter. He thought that it was a very ingenious prank that Khan had set up. His favourite part was what he used the fish fingers and custard for. His cheeks turned to a deeper shade of green.

'But still Captain,' continued Spock, 'It's very illogical…' 'Spock!' snapped Kirk, 'Shut up!' Spock raised an eyebrow but remained silent. 'Thank you.' sighed Kirk and carried on watching. Kirk sometimes wished that Spock would show his human side just a bit more often…

They both waited in silence for a few minutes, but then Kirk gestured at Spock and mouthed the words, 'He's here!' Spock joined Kirk by peeking around the corner and watched their target approach.

Khan walked down the corridor towards the shower room door with two white fluffy towels slung over his shoulder. He opened the door and stepped inside, beginning to hum a slight tune.

After a few seconds, Kirk signalled, 'Let's go!' to Spock. The Vulcan nodded. They both made their way quickly but silently through the shower room door and cautiously approached the door to the men's room. Kirk put a finger to his lips as he very carefully praised the door open to the tiniest crack so he can peer through it.

Khan had placed his towels on the metal bench in neat folds and was now starting to strip his clothes off. Kirk watched him as he did this, waiting eagerly for the perfect moment.

Khan placed his clothes on the bench and stepped into the shower, closing the shower door behind him. The frosted glass blurred his naked body into a slightly distorted silhouette. Then there came the loud thundering sound of streams of water hitting the shower floor.

Kirk turned to Spock. 'Ok Spock,' whispered Kirk, his voice obscured by the splashing water and Khan's humming, 'Do you know what you're doing?' Spock nodded, 'You get the towels and I get his clothes.' 'Good man.' said Kirk, giving Spock a thumbs-up.

Kirk approached the door, Spock close behind. 'Ready? In three… Two… One!' Kirk praised the door just wide enough for him and Spock to squeeze through.

Once inside, they swiftly and silently approached the bench. Kirk grabbed the towels, looking over his shoulder at Khan's shadow to make sure that they didn't alert him and give the game away. Spock collected Khan's black shirt, grey trousers, underwear and high boots and gave a slight nod.

Kirk returned the nod and as fast as they could, they both left the shower room and ran out of the corridor. Until they were a great distance from it, Kirk and Spock both stopped.

Kirk jumped in the air and punched it. 'Yes!' he cheered, 'Stage One complete, now for Stage Two!' He skipped away with the towels and Spock followed with Khan's clothes.

Even though this silly charade was too illogical for words to describe, Spock couldn't help but begin to feel a sense of enjoyment and fun from it… He skipped along with Kirk, ready to start the next stage of Kirk's payback plan…

* * *

Khan smiled in contentment as the warm stream splashed into his face and through his hair, washing the shampoo away. He hummed as he did this.

He reached for the soap and smoothed the bar over his skin. He rubbed it up his neck and across his shoulders, running it along his arms. He slid it over his strong torso, across his toned abs and moved down his slender legs.

The bubbles felt soft and a sweet scent clung to his body. As he rinsed the suds away, he started to sing:

'I'm busy doing nothing, working the whole day through,

Trying to find lots of things not to do,

I'm busy going nowhere. Isn't it just a crime?

I'd like to be unhappy but I never do have the time!'

He finished with a flourish by tossing his head back into the stream, his soaking hair whipping back. He chuckled to himself. He liked singing; it was always great doing it.

He also had a flashback about his prank on Kirk. He would love to see how Kirk could come up with such a great comeback… He doubted that he could, after all, he was better at everything…

The warm water cascaded down his body and washed away the last flecks of foam. Khan reached of the shower knob and turned it off. The stream stopped. Khan wiped the water away from his eyes. Droplets dripped off his body and thick steam hung in the air.

He felt a slight chill as the air got to him but his towels will keep the cold away… He opened the shower door and reached for his towel. He paused.

He could feel the cold and slightly damp metal of the bench. He scrabbled a bit more with his hand, hoping that he could at least encounter something warm and fluffy… Still nothing.

Khan stepped through the shower door to see what had happened to his towels. The problem was that they had disappeared. And it wasn't only his towels that were missing but also every single item of clothing had vanished as well.

Khan stared in disbelief and shock at the empty bench. He was in a big pickle. He was standing in the shower room, naked and soaking wet with absolutely nothing that he could use to protect his modesty to find out where his things were.

He knew who did this… He was so going to make this person regret what he did… A huge surge of anger flooded through his body, boiling the blood in his veins…

He released it all with a huge cry of anger, hatred and vengeance… A cry that would have echoed around the whole ship and (if possible) travelled in the airless vacuum of space… A cry that consisted of the name of the person that was going to face his furious wrath… 'KIIIIIRRRRKKK!'

* * *

The bundle felt soft and warm in Kayleigh's arms. The fresh smell of it being recently laundered was sweet and flowery. She had just come back from the laundry room to pick up the bundle from the wash as there was nothing much to do today. It was just a quiet day on the Enterprise.

Rosencrantz the tribble purred loudly as he was in the warm, sweet-smelling bundle. Kayleigh sighed. Just a quiet day on the Enterprise…

'KIIIIIRRRRKKK!' That cry startled her so much, that she almost dropped the bundle and Rosencrantz with it. The sound was purely made up of an unspeakable anger towards the person the cry was made of and it was dripping with pure, deadly venom…

It was bloodcurdling… It sent icy fingers running along Kayleigh's spine, freezing the blood in her veins and her heart to leap into her mouth. It also affected Rosencrantz too. The tribble let out a shrill, frightened squeak and shuddered as if a Klingon was nearby.

The cry still ringed in her ears and as Kayleigh replayed it in her head; she couldn't help but notice that the voice had a familiar richness to it… With a strong baritone… 'Khan?!'

Kayleigh quickly went through the shower room where she traced the cry and stood near the door to the men's room. 'Khan? Was that you?'

A muffled voice came from the other side, 'Kayleigh?' 'Hi Khan, its Me.' she called back. 'Oh, thank God you're here!' came Khan's relieved voice. He poked his head around the door. His skin was shiny from the damp of the water and his sodden hair was hanging slightly in his right eye, the ends twisting into slight curls.

He started to talk at a fast pace, 'Listen Kayleigh, I really need your help…' 'Oh, I would be more than happy to help!' Kayleigh comforted him, 'Why don't you step outside and tell me your problem?'

At this point, Khan looked very awkward and his eyes stared at the ground. 'I can't' he said in a very tiny voice. Kayleigh frowned, 'Why? Can't you just put your clothes back on?' Khan sighed, 'That's the problem. You see, someone has taken and hidden my clothes and towels… And now, there's nothing for me to put on…'

Kayleigh nodded slightly as the penny dropped. 'Ahhh… Is Kirk behind this?' 'Yes.' nodded Khan. She tried to look solemn but it was very hard. Her body was shaking with giggles and she felt a smile forming on her lips…

She couldn't keep it in anymore. Kayleigh burst out in hysterical laughter at Khan's problem. 'It's not funny!' moaned Khan sulkily with his cheeks turning pink. Kayleigh composed herself and coked back the laughter. 'I-I'm sorry.' she stammered and cleared her throat.

Although it was hilarious, Kayleigh knew exactly how Khan felt. She had been a prank victim herself before. Way, way back during Kayleigh's first days on the Enterprise, Scotty informed her that she had to go down to the Engine room as soon as she could.

Kayleigh went down but before she went into the main area, she was stopped by a redshirt. He told Kayleigh that because of the dangerous situation that the equipment was, for her own safety, she had to apply 'neutron cream.' Kayleigh had never heard of 'neutron cream' before but then again, she knew nothing about Starship engineering. The redshirt helped her with the cream by carefully applying it as dots all over her face.

When Kayleigh's face was dotted with the cream, the redshirt allowed her to enter. In the area, all of the redshirts had cream dotted over their faces as they tended to their workings.

Kayleigh found Scotty hard at work, the cream on his face. She asked him what the problem was and he told her. Kayleigh helped the best as she could and Scotty managed to complete his task. He thanked her gratefully, and then turned to everyone else. 'Ok everyone! Time to shake the neutrons off!'

The redshirts then started to jump up and down, shaking and flapping their hands as fast as they could. 'What are they doing?' Kayleigh asked Scotty who was doing the same thing. 'Health and Safety protocols. These movements are used to shake the harmful neutrons off that the cream has protected you from.' explained Scotty.

Like an ass, Kayleigh joined in with the jumping and shaking, frantically 'shaking the neutrons off.' After a few minutes, Scotty ordered everyone to stop. Kayleigh thought that these protocols were a bit weird but, they were there for a reason.

After she left the area, Scotty took Kayleigh aside and revealed all to her. She felt shock and humiliation as she found out that she was pranked. She felt even more so when she found out that several other crewmembers had watched her fall for it. But Kayleigh soon laughed with everyone too.

Looking up, she saw that Khan had joined the onlookers and made his way towards her. He quickly explained that the engineering crew did this prank to any new crewmembers and he even revealed that the prank was played on him.

Kayleigh laughed as she imagined Khan falling for it. To cheer her up, Khan took a pot of the 'neutron cream' and began to apply it. He did this vigorously, putting blobs on his forehead, cheeks, chin, on the end of his nose and even putting spots on his wrists and behind his ears. With all the cream on, he looked so stupid.

He then walked into the area and pretended that a load of harmful neutrons had latched onto him. He jumped up and down, jiggling his limbs, his hands flapping frantically. He cried things like, 'The neutrons! Got to shake them off!' in a panicky voice. Kayleigh laughed herself silly. With him jumping around the place, he looked like a complete and utter dork.

She recorded his shenanigans on her communicator. Whenever she was bored or very sad, Kayleigh watched that video and it made her smile every time.

Kayleigh looked at Khan, 'What do you want me to do about it?' He shrugged. 'I don't know. I want to have a little word with our Captain and maybe you could find me something that I can use to cover myself you with.' 'Just that?' Khan nodded.

Kayleigh gave him a sideways look. 'You know Khan,' She glanced at the bundle in her arms and looked back at him, 'I think I might have just the thing…'

* * *

'You ready Khan?' Kayleigh asked at the closed door. 'Yes.' came the muffled reply. She braced herself as she prepared for the door to reveal him. 'Ok, let's see you…' The door slowly opened and Khan appeared from the other side…

Kayleigh gasped with shock and a feeling of hotness flooded through her body. 'Oh my God!' She exclaimed at the sight that greeted her eyes. Khan was covered by the bundle that she gave him. It draped so smoothly of his shoulders and arms… The colour matched the flawless whiteness of his skin… It trailed behind him like a pure white cloak… And it also let people know that underneath, he was fully unclothed and they would encounter his bare skin.

He was wrapped in Kayleigh's soft, white, laundered bedsheet. Khan grinned after her exclamation. 'Do you like it?' he asked in an innocent voice, giving a slight twirl in the bedsheet.

For a few seconds, she was speechless… He looked so hot and sexy in that sheet… Basically, he looked hot and sexy in anything he wore, even if it was just a covering for her mattress… The way that he gripped the sheet tightly showed that he was so scantily clad… That Kayleigh had a burning desire to whip it off him and to see every inch of his flawless skin…

'You… Look… Stunning!' she cried out. Khan raised an eyebrow. 'Do you think so?' 'Hell, yes!' Kayleigh exclaimed confidently. Rosencrantz, who had found a new perch on her shoulder, cooed and chirped with approval.

Khan smiled. 'Thank you so much Kayleigh. I couldn't be more grateful.' She chuckled. 'Well… It's not only for your own good…' Kayleigh trailed off, hinting to him that she loved him in that sheet…

'So, let's have a word with our Captain…' said Khan, moving down the corridors in just the sheet. He called to her, 'Come on or you'll miss the fun!' Kayleigh eagerly joined him as they both made their way to the Bridge. Khan's bare feet made small slapping noises and left a slight trail of footprints on the floor.

'Well Khan, I think you will definitely surprise Kirk with that sheet.' 'He sure will be.' His eyes narrowed. 'He'd better watch out as he is going to be facing directly at my vengeance…' he growled.

'Revenge in a bedsheet?' Kayleigh chuckled slightly at her own statement. 'Yes. That's what I am!' said Khan confidently. He turned towards her. 'Ok Kayleigh, during this little meeting I need you to do something for me…' 'Alright, what can I do for you this time?'

Her interest had risen up. Khan looked over his shoulders to see that they were both alone and turned to her. 'Now Kayleigh, I'd like you to listen to me very carefully…'

* * *

Kayleigh stepped out of the lift and entered the Bridge. Everyone was busy at the consoles but all of them looked very bored. _But they won't be bored for long…_ Kayleigh thought to herself.

She saw her closest friends, Uhura, Sulu and Chekov who all gave a small wave to greet her. Kayleigh nodded to each of them to acknowledge their greetings. She approached the Captain's Chair where Kirk was seated with Spock close by. Kirk looked calm and controlled but a mischievous twinkle was in his blue eyes.

She cleared her throat, 'Morning Captain.' Kirk smiled as Kayleigh approached him. 'Hello Cyra. Nice to see you. How are you?' She returned his smile. 'I'm very well, thanks Captain. Hello Spock.' Kayleigh greeted the Vulcan. 'Greetings Cyra.' replied Spock. She couldn't help but notice a sparkle in his eyes. A human sparkle…

'Can I help you with anything?' asked Kirk politely. 'Actually Captain, I was asked to pass on a message from Khan Noonien Singh, a very urgent one…' Kayleigh explained. Kirk's eyebrows shot up. 'Did he now…' he said thoughtfully, a quick flicker of smugness passing across his face. 'What does he want?' asked Kirk in a very innocent voice.

Kayleigh did her announcement in a loud and proud voice so that everyone can hear it. 'Mr Singh kindly requests that you Captain, tell him where you relocated his clothes and towels as he cannot perform his duty on the vessel, due to his inappropriate state of undress.' As she finished talking, everyone looked up from the consoles and looked at the centre of the room, directly at Kirk. A few eyebrows were raised and most of the female crew looked very interested, probably about Khan's 'state of undress.'

Kirk leaned back in his chair and pretended that he was thinking long and hard about his reply. He twiddled his thumbs, clicked his tongue and stared at the ceiling. After some 'thought', Kirk turned back to Kayleigh. 'Please tell Khan that unfortunately, due to past events, I can't help him.' sighed Kirk in mock sympathy, 'Give him my apologies, he'll understand…'

Kayleigh paused for a few seconds. 'Is that the message you wish for me to send back?' 'If you would be so kind, yes.' She frowned as she looked at her watch, checking how much time she had left. 'Captain… There is one thing that I don't understand…' Kirk frowned slightly. 'What's that?' he asked, sounding slightly confused and suspicious. 'Why are you telling ME that message?' Kayleigh asked innocently.

Kirk began to look very uncomfortable. 'Because, you are going to give it back to him in the shower block. Aren't you?' 'Well Captain…' she began in a cool tone, 'Khan is no longer in the shower block and is on his way to the Bridge, so you can tell him your message Captain.'

Kirk's cool vanished completely and stood bolt upright off his chair. 'WHAT?! He's coming here with no clothes on?!' he exclaimed, a slight note of panic in his voice. Kayleigh raised her hand for silence and spoke to him in a reassuring voice. 'Don't panic Captain. He's not fully indecent as he has found something to cover himself up with.' Kirk looked slightly relieved, Spock raised his eyebrows, the men were watching the spectacle with huge interest and the women looked slightly disappointed that Khan's problem had been temporarily solved.

Kirk glanced nervously towards the lift. 'When is he coming?' Right about…' Kayleigh glanced at her watch as the last few seconds ticked down. '…Now.' She stepped away from the Captain's Chair and moved next to the Helm with Sulu and Chekhov who were staring expectantly with the other crewmen, waiting for the scene to unfurl.

The lift doors opened and there was Khan, wrapped in the sheet and standing perfectly normally, as if he did have his clothes with him. He gave a look at Kirk. A look as if he was saying, 'Shall we begin?' in that velvety voice.

'Morning Kirk.' said Khan in a very cool tone. Kirk eyed Khan warily, with a slight look of disbelief as this wasn't part of his plan. 'Hello Khan.' replied Kirk in that same cool voice. Khan stepped out of the lift and made his way to Kirk.

He seemed completely oblivious to the fact that every single eye was fixed on him and that the only sounds, apart from the bleeping of the consoles, were the tiny whispers of people over the Bridge.

The sheet obscured most of his body, apart from the beginning of his neck and his ankles and feet which were making confident strides across the room. Kayleigh could see how tightly he gripped the sheet, making sure that everything was perfectly in place. Some of the sheet trailed behind him. If someone were to step on that, the sheet would possibly tumble down off his body, revealing all…

Sulu scanned his eyes up and down Khan's sheet-clad body and mumbled, 'Oh my…' Chekov seemed to be looking at the area where Khan's hips were and gazing at it intently, as if he was looking for something. 'Is he wearing any pants?' you heard Chekov ask, most likely at Kayleigh. 'Nope.' she simply replied, eyes still fixed on Khan. 'Oh… Right…' she heard Chekov mumble in an embarrassed voice and from the corner of her eye, she saw that he was trying to focus on a point a little further up Khan's body. _Awww, he looks so cute doing that_ Kayleigh thought.

Khan stopped in front of Kirk and the two men stood there, staring at each other intently in silence. Khan was the first to speak, 'So Captain, I require your helpful assistance.' Kirk gave a smug grin, 'I can see that Khan.' His voice had a slight giggle hidden deep inside it.

Khan glared at Kirk with his piercing blue-green eyes. 'Would you be so kind Captain as to tell me where you and Mr Spock have hidden my clothes as I am in desperate need of them.' asked Khan simply. Kirk sucked the air between his teeth and slowly shook his head. 'I'm sorry Khan.' he said in mock sympathy, 'I like to help you but due to a certain someone (who shall remain nameless) that has put a huge stamp on my dignity, I can't (and also won't) help you.'

Khan raised his eyebrows and his eyes narrowed slightly. 'Captain, my patience his starting to wear thin… Where are my clothes?' he asked again, his voice starting to lower into a growl… 'I told you before, I won't tell you…' countered Kirk sternly, standing his ground.

'Where… Are… My… Clothes?' growled Khan, his eyes narrowed to vicious slits, his lips twisted into a snarl and the sheet was visibly showing his intense grasp was becoming tighter… 'I… Can't… Tell… You… And there is nothing that you can do for me to tell you!' yelled Kirk, really putting his foot down on the matter.

Kayleigh watched Khan intently, wondering what he might do next… Khan relaxed, the snarl receded and she alone saw that a mischievous twinkle was starting to shine in his eyes… 'Nothing, Captain?' asked Khan, his voice turning smooth… 'Nothing.' confirmed Kirk, unfazed. '… Are you sure?' Khan asked, his statement leaving a load of 'Ooohhh…'s from the watching people.

'What are you going to do?' said Kirk, sounding sassy and untroubled, 'Crush my skull?' Khan gave a shallow laugh with no humour in it at all. 'No Captain, not that. Tell me; am I correct that you started this by stealing my things?' Kirk nodded. 'Of course I did.' 'So what happens next is entirely your doing…' continued Khan, his voice giving nothing away.

'Khan, what are you trying to tell me?' asked Kirk, his voice hinting a slight sense of suspicion. Khan still gazed at Kirk steadily, his eyes full and bright of that twinkle… 'Tell me Captain…' said Khan in a voice so low, that I was almost a whisper, 'How much do the crew know about human biology?' The question seemed to have an effect on Kirk as he didn't answer. 'Because if they don't, I could… Show them…'

Kirk's eyes began to widen and his face started to show an expression of dread as the penny dropped. Khan's eyes shone more brightly and a slight triumphant smirk was beginning to spread over his lips… Now, this was starting to get interesting…

'You wouldn't…' said Kirk in a hushed voice. The smirk grew wider, 'I would…' 'Khan, you can't do that and don't think that this changes anything!' Kirk tried to say this in a calm, authoritive voice but Kayleigh could detect a slight note of panic in there. She knew what Khan was doing, Clever Old Khan!

'Are you going to risk it Mr Kirk? Or spare your dignity and tell me what I want to hear?' Kirk stared at Khan coolly and took a deep sigh as he revealed his answer, 'No Khan, I won't.' He said this in a quiet voice, as if he was afraid of what might happen. Khan shrugged. 'As you wish Captain…'

Kayleigh watched in excited anticipation as Khan closed his eyes and slowly raised his head to the ceiling… She saw the grip on the sheet begin to loosen… The white folds of the sheet slid off his shoulders and tumbled down his back, the fabric brushing past his arms and hands with the fingers open. The sheet fell past his shoulders, across the chest, down his torso and was just about to show his navel when…

'Stop!' yelled Kirk in panic as Khan's sudden actions took him by surprise, but Khan was one step ahead. With his fast reflexes, Khan grabbed the falling sheet and held it tightly around his waist before it revealed too much. This took place in a matter of seconds but Kayleigh swore that she saw it in slow motion.

Her eyes were fixed on the incredible sight that was revealed to her and everyone else on the Bridge… A sight that she knew would stay in her mind like a photograph in a photo album… A sight that she would love to see more of…

Sometimes, when Kayleigh was in a flirty mood, she tried to imagine what Khan's body was like under that black shirt. She had a good interpretation, thanks to the tightness of his shirt and would often fantasise about removing that shirt to see his skin. Sometimes, she did that in her dreams. But now, Kayleigh's fantasies seemed small and undermining compared to the reality.

The reality was everything that she had hoped and so much more… It placed her dreams in the deepest darkness of the entire universe… His skin was so flawless; it looked like it was glowing. It was so beautiful to see that paleness spread over his soft, warm, hairless body. The torso looked so strong with the faint outlines of his muscles and his abs… Kayleigh saw them rise and fall steadily with his breathing. His nipples looked so small and tiny on his toned chest and stood out from the paleness of the skin. Was it just her, or did it become very hot in the Bridge?

Kayleigh gazed lustfully at the naked torso, absorbing every tiny detail. She thought that she could follow Kirk's example and hide his shirts so Khan would have to spend the whole day shirtless. That would defiantly make a good day…

It wasn't only Kayleigh that was affected by this sight. The men raised their eyebrows; the women giggled shyly and started to blush. A wolf-whistle sounded, coming from (much to everyone's surprise) Spock. The Vulcan seemed to be enjoying himself as a slight smile began to tug at his set lips.

Khan snapped his eyes open and lowered his head. 'So Captain, are we going to come clean? I strongly recommend that you do as next time, I'm very positive that I won't catch it…' Kirk scanned his eyes to see how much sheet was left and how much of Khan was exposed.

He gave a weary sigh. 'Fine Khan, I'll show you…' he said in a defeated voice. Khan smiled, 'A wise move Mr Kirk.' He started to move the sheet up his body, wrapping himself up in it again, taking extra care to keep his groin covered.

'They're in the locker rooms, on top of the lockers…' sighed Kirk, his head hung low. 'Captain…' whispered Khan in his soft special voice, 'You're coming with me so that I can see that you're telling the truth, and Mr Spock too.' Kirk looked up and his face lightened as he saw a stab of opportunity to gain the upper hand. 'But how will you know that I won't lead you to the wrong place?' he asked, his cockiness returning. 'Trust me Kirk, I will know…'

Kirk's look was very cool compared to Khan's intense stare. After a brief pause, Kirk gestured to Spock and moved towards the lift, 'Follow me.' Khan followed into the lift and the doors closed on the captain, the Vulcan and the super-human.

For a few seconds, there was silence in the Bridge. Then the Bridge broke out in a buzz of conversation, talking about the spectacle. Kayleigh listened to what Sulu and Chekov were saying.

'Well…' said Sulu, turning his chair to the Helm, 'That's one way to stir things up on the Enterprise…' 'You have to admit though-' started Chekov as he followed suit, 'He must have a lot of courage to come here in nothing else but a sheet.' 'He only did it to humiliate Kirk.' Sulu explained, 'He turned Kirk's own prank against him. If I know Khan, that's something He'd do.'

'But still,' continued Chekov, 'He even dropped the sheet to make him confess. I mean, what if he didn't catch it? He would have been fully naked and everyone would see! Now that takes some real courage.' 'If he didn't catch it, the ladies would have had a real treat…' laughed Sulu. Chekov joined in, giggling like a schoolgirl.

Kayleigh would have loved to hear more of their conversation but she wanted to see what Kirk, Khan and Spock were up to even more… Kayleigh gave out her hasty goodbyes to her friends and left the Bridge, in pursuit of the three men.

* * *

It wasn't long before Kayleigh caught up with them but she did it quietly as she didn't want to be seen. She silently followed as they approached the locker room. When they stopped, Kayleigh quickly darted and hid herself in another corridor, peeking over the corner.

'Well there you are.' she heard Kirk saying, 'Everything is in there.' 'They better be Captain…' whispered Khan, his voice in a bit of a threatening tone. Kayleigh watched as Khan made his way to the door, Kirk and Spock watching him. Instead of opening the door, Khan pressed his ear against it, as if he was listening for something. Despite the thick metal of the door, Kayleigh knew that he can still hear through it due to his improved sense of hearing. He could still hear the tiniest sound, even if it was the cooing of a tribble…

Khan must have heard something as a tiny smile formed on his lips and he opened the door. 'Well Kirk, thank you so much for being truthful with me.' 'Wait a second.' started Kirk, lifting up his hand, 'How did you know that I was being truthful?' 'You do know that I am going to get you back for this…' stated Khan, completely changing the subject. 'Bring it on…' teased Kirk with a slight chuckle. 'Yes Captain…' said Khan as if he was carrying out an order.

He looked down at his sheet. 'Well then, I no longer need this…' Before Kayleigh knew what was happening, Khan grabbed the corners of the sheet and from the front, opened it up and from the back, he looked like a pure white bird. She saw his fingers open up and once again, the sheet tumbled down his body.

This time, it fell down with no interruption and landed smoothly in a small pile around his ankles. Kayleigh felt her jaw drop and cheeks burning as she stared at the lean, desirable body in its naked glory. She tried to tear her eyes away but that was impossible.

It wasn't that bad as she was looking at his back. It also wouldn't have bothered her if it was from the front side either as being a biologist, she of course knew about human anatomy.

Kirk placed his head in his hands and shook his head in disbelief. Spock's shoulders shook and unless Kayleigh's ears were deceiving her, she might have heard him full of silent giggles. 'Morning Captain, Mr Spock.' she heard Khan say as he walked through the door, leaving his sheet behind.

Spock turned to Kirk and clapped in a slow, ironic way. 'Well done Captain.' said Spock in a very sarcastic voice, 'Great comeback.' Kirk sighed. Of all the times when Spock could have been more human, why was it this time? 'Shut up Spock…' sighed a humiliated Kirk.

Kayleigh waited until they walked away, Spock still ridiculing Kirk, before she emerged from the corner. She went to retrieve the bedsheet, still lying in a small pile on the grey floor. She bent down and picked it up, running her fingertips along the soft fabric. This morning it was just a covering for her bed, now it had become something very special…

Kayleigh fondled it a bit more as she wanted to give Khan some privacy as he changed back into his clothes. In some places, the fabric was a bit damp and she saw a small black hair that must have fallen off his head, standing out from the whiteness of the sheet.

Kayleigh brought it up to her face and took a long, deep smell. There was still the sweet smell of a freshly-laundered sheet but in there was a faint musky scent… She gave herself a silent promise that she was never going to wash the sheet again…

Kayleigh stood back up and draped the sheet over her shoulders like a cloak and walked into the locker room. Khan was there, fully dressed and perched on top of his towels was Rosencrantz, purring happily. Khan heard her approach. 'Hello Kayleigh.'

She waved back. 'Your tribble is such a clever little creature.' He patted Rosencrantz who was cooing proudly. Before they went to the Bridge, Khan suspected that Kirk might lead him to the wrong place and do something to humiliate him further. Because Rosencrantz was so small and since Kayleigh had trained him to find things, he could find the actual hiding place.

After giving instructions to the tribble and showing him which scent to follow, Kayleigh sent him off on his epic quest. Then if Kirk had led him to the right place, Khan could hear the cooing and sort himself out. It was brilliant!

Kayleigh picked up the tribble and tickled it proudly. 'Oh well done you!' she delightfully told him, 'You deserve something special, you clever thing!' Rosencrantz purred with excitement.

Khan grinned with amusement. 'Did you see Kirk's reaction when I dropped the sheet?! Both on the Bridge and here?!' He laughed, giggles in his voice. 'Yes!' Kayleigh laughed back, 'It was great when-' She paused as she realised something. 'Hang on…' She started in a slow voice, 'Khan, how did you know that I was there?' 'I could hear you. Improved hearing remember.' said Khan, tapping his ear.

'So, all that time, you knew that I was following you? And you still dropped the sheet, even though you knew that I was watching?!' Kayleigh asked incredulously. Khan shrugged, 'So what if I did?' Kayleigh started to blush. 'It's just that… If that was me, I could have never done that… Chekov was right; you do have a lot of courage… Not that I'm complaining or anything…' she added quickly in a small voice, 'I mean… I've seen everything before… Kind of comes with my job actually…'

Before she could say any more, Khan gently placed his hand on her shoulder and used the other hand to raise her head from under the chin so that he could look directly into her eyes.

'Don't feel shy or embarrassed about what you saw.' he said in a reassuring voice, 'Just remember this. No matter how much you're clothed, you're still naked underneath.' Kayleigh slowly smiled as she realised that he was right.

'Anyway…' said Khan, changing the subject and clapping his hands together, 'I still need to think of a way to take my revenge on Kirk…' 'What are you thinking of?' Kayleigh asked eagerly. Khan gazed at her deeply. 'Can you keep a secret?' he asked in a hushed voice. Kayleigh nodded eagerly.

Khan looked around, even though she was the only one with him and whispered in her ear, his breath feeling warm, 'That prank that I did on Kirk a few days ago was only one of my smaller ideas…' Kayleigh raised her eyebrows. 'Wow… If that was only a small idea, I hate to see what a big one looks like!' 'Well wonder no more as just for the hell of it, I might go with one of my best ideas…' he whispered evilly.

'Oh Khan, you evil genius…' Kayleigh gushed, 'Kirk better watch out…' Khan stood up tall and proud, his head raised to the ceiling. 'Enjoy your feeling of satisfaction while it lasts Kirk…' he growled, as if he was directly addressing the captain, 'I will be back to have my vengeance…' He turned to her, his eyes glinting mischievously, 'Now Kayleigh, shall we begin?'

* * *

Yeah, I admit this isn't one of my best works but at least I tried :P

Please leave a like or a comment and let me know if you enjoy the Khan/Kayleigh series so far.

BTW, there are a total of four main references in this story. Did you find them all?


End file.
